Story of Rose Wolf: Fillers
by puppydoglove678
Summary: This is a continuation to the story of Rose Wolf. The fillers to be exact. When she is training with her new sensei to get stronger so she can protect her friends. DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Review and Favrotie please. :3
1. Pre Understandings

**Story of Rose Wolf: Fillers!**

Pre Understandings:

**Village Hidden in the Flames: **A village that went into hiding near the beginning of the 2nd Great Wars.

**Ninkage: **The leader of the Hidden Flame Village.

**Mind Seekers: **People who take children of the streets of other villages and erase there memories ,so that they may become military strength for the Hidden Flame Village.

**Clan Trainings: **Traveler ninja not natives of the Flame village must go through training of clans from other villages. Most do not survive for the clan training for it causes excruciating pain.

**Wolf Eye: **A trait that can be gain by a Wolf Demon or inherit from the clan of Hakate.

**Aura Crystal : **A crystal that reads your aura and measures your heart beat.

**Aura: **Your life energy.

**Obedience mark: **A mark put on foreign traveler ninja to keep them in line.

**Master mark:** A mark given to some native traveler ninja to control the foreign traveler ninja.

**Wolf Demon: **A demon that was a friendly ,but was changed by poison know as the poisons of Hades pets.

**Curse of Demon: **A form that is activated by mixture of poisons of Hades pets and demon.


	2. Sensei Mitashi: The Training Begins

Chapter 1: Sensei Mitashi: The Training Begins

I'm Rose Wolf and what your find out about me is nothing really goes my way. If anything, my life always turns on me. At least now my life finally seems to be going right. It's been a year since I left the leaf village. It was there, I met my first friends and I finally felt at home. It hurt when I needed to leave for training, but I'll return soon. I've been training for a whole year now and have gotten pretty strong. But less about the past, more about the present. Though right now, I'm waiting for my sensei. Well. My assigned sensei. I need to train for one year with a sensei from the Flame Village. I've trained with her for about 6 months now. Things seem to be ok, but she's kind of odd. She has even odder training regiments. So, as I sit on this rock waiting for my sensei to come back from a town near by, I wonder…What is she up to?

"Back." I looked at her as she moved her narrow glasses higher on her face and put her hands behind her back.

"Finally. Where have you been, Mitashi sensei." I glared at her in hopes she would notice how long she's been gone.

"Oh keep you britches on. I was just getting some stuff for your training." She smiled at me as I looked around.

"Well? Where is this "stuff"?" I glared at her again. Then she motioned for me to come towards her. So, I got up and walked over to her. "Well?" She pointer down the large hill at some bags.

"Down there. Get them." She smiled as I looked down at the 10 to 15 bags of what looked to me like…junk.

"You got to be kidding me!" I gave her a mad annoyed look. "WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING THEM UP HERE IF YOU CARRIED THEM ALL THREW THE TOWN!"

"Aww. But my arms are tired. Besides. You wouldn't want to disobey your sensei. Now would you?" She gave me a shadowy glare that would even get Shino to have a blob of sweat on his brow.

"Ok. Ok." I skid down the hill and picked up a bag. "What the..!" I tried to pick them up ,but it was no use. It was to heavy. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BUY!"

"Just a few things. Hurry up. So I can start cooking the food or it'll spoil." She smiled and waved down at me. I glared at her. So, this is what she was doing. All those months of odd ball training that seemed almost to easy. She finally shows her true colors.

"Hmpf." I'll show her. I picked up one bag with both hands and put it on my shoulder then another and scaled the hill. I slipped on the wet grass and fell to the ground.

"Be careful. The dew makes the hill very slippery." She smiled and stared down at me. I bit my lip and picked the bag up again. This time I started running. Same result. I picked up the bags again and looked at the hill. Again and again I tried to get up the hill and again and again I slipped. I decided to come at this with a better prospective. I stood up and looked around.

"Hurry up now." I glared at her then thought long and hard. Then I preformed some hand signs.

"FIRE BALL JUTSU!" I released the jutsu on the hill and watched as the fire burned and sizzled the wet grass. I picked up the bags again and ran up the hill. Feeling the flames on my feet ,but ignoring the pain. I did this until I got all the bags up the hill then sat down near the rock and leaned on the side of it.

"Very good." She took out some meat from one of the bags and put it on a makeshift stove.

"Why were those bags so heavy?" I looked at her out of breath.

"Hmm? Oh." She took out what looked to be weights from the bottom of three bags. "Before coming back I made sure to fill the bags with these weights." She smiled then put the weights down and continued to cook.

"I hate you." I glared at her and closed my eyes. "Your not worth the energy." I felt my body finally give up and sleep. I dreamt of the day I left. As Hinata gave me some new clothes that she made for me to replace my ripped up hoodie. The clothes I wore today. I remember how new they looked. The long sleeve blue shirt with a low neck to show cleavage which I put on a net shirt under it. A black vest which felt so soft and black pants that felt light and cozy. I remember how sad I felt leaving them. How sad I felt breaking up with Shino. How sad I felt leaving Neji. It was so hard. Damn these tears….

"WAKE UP!!!" I snapped my eyes open and looked at my sensei.

"What the.. Mitashi sensei what do you want?!?" I glared at her. I was having such a nice dream too.

"Food." She handed me a wooden bowl that was filled with meat and vegetables. But it was such a small portion. Though I didn't complain. I ate the whole bowl willingly.

"Tomorrow your training will be much like today." She was looking at the fire with her glasses reflecting the flames. "Each task will strain you body and mind until you collapse. It will leave you ragged until even the littlest amount of sleep is heaven."

"Sounds…fun." I looked at my empty bowl. I wasn't hungry. Though I could have more.

"Tonight we start your routine." I looked at her and then blinked. "You will eat small portions each day and only two meals a day. You will get three hours of sleep. You will train from when you wake up, till you collapse." My eyes widened and I stood up.

"That's not training! That's torture!" I growled at her.

"I'm your sensei. My training. My rules." She looked at me with a almost soulless face.

"You can't do that!" Though I knew she could.

"You better start sleeping. You got only three hours." I finally gave up and laid down on the sleeping mat and fell asleep again. I dreamt of when I broke up with Shino. Though he didn't cry. I could tell he was hurt. Why do Aburame never cry? I touched the dream Shino's shoulder. I wonder. How much he has changed. I wonder if he hates me. "Wake up." I heard my sensei's voice and a pain forming in my back. I opened my eyes to see she was kicking me.

"Stop it. I'm awake." I looked at her with pale eyes. Still feeling like I was sleeping.

"Ninja must be able to fight under impossible conditions. That is your training." She forced me to my feet and dragged me toward a plain. "Run. Now. Don't stop until the sun is in the center of the sky." I looked toward the east. The sun wasn't even up yet. I would say it was about 4 o'clock in the morning.

"…Fine." I started running. I ran at a steady pace. Looking around at the endless plains. If I run straight long enough, it would probably be noon until I actually reach the end of it.

"Faster." I looked next to me as Mitashi sensei sat on what looked like a bird made of grass and leaves. I ran faster. My legs were in pain ,but nothing I couldn't shove off. I ran faster and faster. To please her need to push me. Soon, my body felt weak and my speed went down.

"My legs. I can't feel them anymore." I looked up at the sky. The sun was only a little bit in the sky.

"Faster." Mitashi nudged my shoulder making me almost lose my balance ,but I kept running. I moved even faster. I was tired ,but I wasn't going to lose. I picked up speed and moved in front of her.

"I'm not listening to anymore of your comments." I started running even faster and faster until I couldn't see her. I was far ahead of her. I felt my legs buckle and I collapsed to the ground. "Uggg." I felt pain shoot threw my legs. The sun was half way to the center of the sky by now. I got up and started running again.

"Your still running? Your filled with pain. You can stop." She was sitting on grass bird above me. I looked up at her.

"I'm going to prove to you that I can do this." I ran faster still feeling the pain that would soon make my legs numb.

"Your stubborn." She hopped from her bird and stood in front of me. I side stepped and ran past her.

"I wouldn't be Rose Wolf if I wasn't." A few hours later, I was still running. My eyes droopy and my legs numb and hot. The sun was almost to the center of the sky. It felt hot and my body felt to weak.

"You gonna give up?" She walked next to me, showing how slow I was moving.

"No. Never. I can. Handle. Anything. You dish out." I went to run again ,but tripped on a rock and collapsed on the ground. When I went to get up I couldn't. I had been running for 8 hours straight. There was no way I could get up. Too. Tired. I feel asleep. I dreamt of the day at the Hyuga compound. The day Neji and I laughed together. I watched the memory and walked up to Neji and touched his hair. Why? Didn't you turn your back on me? When I left. . . You had no proof I would come back. Why would you give that to me? Your headband. What if you never get it back? When I went to hug the Neji I was awoken from my dream once again. I opened my eyes.

"You lost. You collapsed at 11:45. Not at noon." She had food in her hands.

"That wasn't the deal. It was until the sun was at the center of the sky. To me. It looked pretty center to me." I smiled at Mitashi and sat up. It was about 1pm now.

"Very good. You passed the first test." She handed me the food and I chowed down. "The test was to use your wits. And you did. The sun wasn't centered to noon. But it was in the center of the sky to the naked eye."

"What now?" I chugged down some water then leaned on the rock. Sighing and thinking.

"More training. Come." I got up and struggled on my legs ,but followed. When we stopped walking we were at a waterfall that cascaded down with tremendous force.

"Stand." She pointed to a rock at the bottom of the waterfall right under it.

"Are you insane?" I looked at the rock. Standing on there with the way my legs are right now. I could slip. If I hit my head on the rock on the way down, it could be deadly. And the water will be beating down so hard.

"Take a shower. Until the sky is filled with colors." She held out her hands. "Tools." I took off my pouch and kunai holster and handed it to her.

"There." I took of my shirt and vest showing my bandage bindings over my chest and rolled up my pants so they were above my knees. Then walked onto the water until my nose was almost touching the waterfall. I turned back at my sensei.

"Go on." She nodded and put my tools on top of my clothes. I rolled my eyes then jumps into the water fall and stood on the rock facing the sky. The water was beating down on my back and neck so hard I thought I would pass out. The rock was so slippery I had to use chakra to keep me from slipping. I tried to keep my eyes open to see the sky ,but the water was getting into my eyes. I hunched over and closed my eyes. As soon as I closed my eyes, I started a day dream. I dreamed of returning to the leaf. To see if anyone had changed. To see if I would recognize anyone. To see if they could recognize me. Oh, I want to see Shino. I want to see Neji. Even if it was for a second. I just want to see them.

"Neji. Shino. Hinata. Naruto. Where are you guys now I wonder." I gave a slight smile and opened my eyes. The water made me soaked and heavy and I was pretty much water logged. At some moments I felt like I was drowning. The water coming into my nose and mouth if I lifted my head to see the sky. I had no idea if it was sun set or not. To me, the sky was always filled with colors. Mostly from when the water pounded on my head. I finally heard my sensei even with my ears clogged with water.

"You miss them?" She pulled my arm making me come out of the waters pounding and put a towel over my head. I ruffled my hair then stopped not pulling the towel off.

"I do…" I took the towel off my head and wrapped it over my arms. I walked over to my clothes and put my shirt and vest back on.

"What if I told you there in the Chunin exams?" She gave me a bowl of rice and I took it from her hands.

"I wouldn't be surprised." I looked at the rice a few minutes then started eating.

"It's decided. Tomorrow we'll pack up and begin your travel survival." She took my weapons and started walking back to camp.

"Where would we be going?" I looked over at her.

"The leaf village. If we start heading today. We'll be there in about, 1 week. We'll be able to attend the final exam." She looked over her shoulder. I smiled then started eating the rest of my food stood up and grabbed the towel and weapons she was carrying.

"You wont be sorry! I'll work hard!" I ran toward cam and she just laughed. It's been a year since I've seen them. I wonder. If they gotten stronger.


End file.
